Ryu's dark power
by Paul Teevan
Summary: What is Sakura had been too late to stop the ritual? It is advised you play through with Sakura and go the point just before Bison. Rated Pg for some violence
1. Evil Ryu vs Sakura

Ok I don't own street fighter, rival, Capcom or anything else. All characters in this story belong to Capcom. Now that I've dealt with the legal junk, lets go!  
  
On a stormy plain somewhere in Thailand, Bison hovering next to Ryu . Suddenly Sakura ran in. "?! RYU!!!" Yelled Sakura in amazement Ryu turns, but his movement and stare seems unnatural. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" Screamed Sakura "I have completed the ritual" said M.Bison with a wry smile "Ryu is under my control. I have unleashed the darkness in his heart. He is my pawn. Behold his power! HAHAHAHA!" "What!" exclaimed Sakura "RYU! RYU!" "Its no use! He cannot hear you. He is mine now!" Said M.Bision, smugly "Swear allegiance to me or die!" "Never! I would sooner die!" "Then so be it". M.Bision grinned "Ryu show the girl your power then destroy her!" "Ryu! Wait I do not wish to fight you!" Ryu flashed gold for a moment. His robe changed to a gold colour, his eyes shown a blaeful red. He stepped forward. "Hadoken!" He yelled as he shot a gold fireball at Sakura. Sakura jumped over it at the last moment! "RYU STOP! STOOOOOPPPPP!" But he didn't. He shot another gold fireball at Sakura, which she jumped at the last minute "I guess I have no choice but to fight. Forgive me Ryu." She ran at Ryu and used a hurricane kick. It hit with full force but Ryu wasn't really hurt. Ryu retaliated with a high kick which struck her had in the face and made her bleed. He then used his Dragon punch which struck with unnatural force, knocking Sakura to the ground. Pain surged all over Sakura. "He is too powerful. I can't win" she thought to herself "But I must fight, for Ryu!" She yelled a fierce cry and charged at Ryu with full force. Ryu shot another gold fireball but jumped it and kicked him the face. The kick left only a small mark. Ryu smiled. He struck her again, slamming his fist into her jaw. Ryu then grabbed her and threw her to the ground. "You cannot win" said Bison "But if you surrender now I will spare you. Join me now" "N..o..." Sakaura said. Sakura was in complete agony and barley able to move. She got to her feet, clutching her side "I. c..a...n....n.o.t give up". "RYU!" Yelled Bison "This spectacle has gone on long enough! Destroy her" "Shoryuken!" Yelled Sakura as she unleashed a fireball at Ryu "HADOKEN!" The 2 collided but Ryu's was far stronger and knocked Sakura back " Apystic bird kick!" Yelled Ryu as he slammed into her with his hurricane kick" Sakura's broken and battered body was against the tree. "Uhhh." "FINISH HER!" Yelled Bison, the bloodlust in his voice ring clear. Ryu focused himself for a moment. "HADOOOOKKKKEEEENNNN!!!!!!" Sakura's body was engulfed by a huge fireball. She knew the agony of being burned alive. Then she knew peace. Ryu changed back to normal "Excellent work my servant" Smiled M.Bision. I see much potential in you. "What... What have I done?" The events of the past views moments came pouring back to Ryu. He looked at Sakura's corpse. "I have unleashed the power with in you. Join me, Ryu. Join me Ryu. Your psycho power is amazing! Together we will be unstoppable!" "You made me murder Sakura. " He ran over to Sakura. "SAKURA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He transformed back into evil Ryu Bison turned and smiled. "Yes" he said "Show me your power!" ******************************************  
  
What do you think? I'll post more soon.please R and R. Constructive criticism welcome. 


	2. Assualt on Shadaloo base

"HADOKEN" Screamed Ryu as he launched a fireball at M.Bison.

The fireball  went to Bison, bur Bison teleported at the last minute, then Bison scissor kicked Ryu from behind. Ryu was knocked back.

"Foolish child! What makes you think you can stand against me!" gloated Mbison 

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SAKURA!" Yelled  Ryu.

"It was not me who slaughtered the girl"

"YOU FIEND! YOU WILL PAY! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND ALL OF SHADALOO!"

"Not likely" 

Ryu Jumped back luring Mbison towards him, then  he used hurricane kick which hit bison with full force. When he got up Ryu threw him then charged at him. Bison once again used his scissors kick but Ryu blocked. Ryu  did a quick punch combo on Bison when he got onto the ground then jump kicked Bison in the head a soon as he got up. Bison teleported backwards.

"Enough of this!" said Bison with fury as he breathed somewhat heavy than normal "join me and I will spare you. You will make an excellent henchman and body for me"

"Never!"

"In that case" Bison smiled "PYSCHO CRUSHER!"

Bison caught Ryu off guard and his psycho crushed hit him for full force. Ryu was knocked to the floor.

"It is over." Bison laughed and turned away.

"Not yet" Ryu and his robe were covered in black burns but he was still able to smile.

"WHAT! You should not have been able to live through that!"

"Fool! I command a power far greater than you can comprehend. Allow me to demonstrate"

Ryu charged forward then leapt into the air and did another jump kick. Bison teleported right behind Ryu. Ryu quickly turned around and  shot a fireball than slammed into Mbison's chest and knocked him back. Ryu ran over to Mbison and threw him again. He tried to do so again but Mbison fired a psycho shoot then head stomped. Ryu hurricane kicked him when he landed.

"Enough of this! Let me show you the power of Satsui no Hadou"

"Do you mean the hado of murderous intent?"

"Call it what you will for it will be the last thing you'll ever know!"

Ryu flashed then unleashed an intense fireball, hurricane kicked him then unleashed a dragon punch charged with dark energy. The last blow struck bison across the face and ripped through is skin. Psycho energy seared though his face

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I… I ..a m defeated by you! Know this!" Bison yelled as he recoiled form the impact of the fatal blow.  "Your "Satsui no Hadou" is akin to psycho energy. You will never be able to control that kind of power!" 

With those words Bison burst into a flash of blue energy and disappeared.

"Sakura…. she is avenged. I cannot undo the acts of the past but I have made Bison pay!" Ryu said to himself  "No. She is not avenged till I have destroyed all of  Shadaloo!"

Suddenly he felt the ground rumbling and saw a large hatch open.

"This…. This must be Shadaloo's underground base."

Ryu charged into the base to continue his work.

"This machinery… it is all the work of Shadaloo's! It must be destroyed!"

Ryu started firing fireballs randomly. A small fire was starting when two women approached.

Both were dressed in dark colured uniform, were average height and quite fine. One had black hair, the other red. 

"Intruder intruder!" The figures intoned in a machine like voice

"Who are you?" Asked Ryu

"We are servants of Lord Bison" The two women said simuloutasly 

"I am Juni"

"And I am Juli"

"We can allow you to go no further. You must be terminated"

"MINIONS OF SHADALOO! Prepare to die!" Roared Ryu "Hadoken!"

Both Juli and Juni jumped over the oncoming fireball and kicked Ryu in the face. Ryu swung his foot forward and managed to knock. Juli back. Juni jabbed Ryu, but Ryu blocked and threw Juni to the ground.  Ryu and Juli Simultaneously launched jump kicks at each both feet connect in the air. The two flip and land on the ground. The fire in the base is starting to spread. Smoke is filling the area. Juni attempts to strike Ryu from behind but Ryu blocks it. However get a free shot and kicks him the backs. Juli runs at him, but Ryu does a hurricane kick which sends both Juni and Juli flying.

The fire is now raging all over the first floor and the smoke in now seriously impairing everyone's vision.

The two "dolls" charge at Ryu, but Ryu jumps out of the way at the last minute, while the "dolls" knocked into each other. Ryu slammed them both back with a Hadoken. The two quickly got up

"Danger! Danger! Must protect Psycho drive. Must withdraw!"

The two somersaulted back, over the now towering mountain of smoke.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Yelled Ryu. Ryu ran forward and jumped over the smoke.


	3. Escape from Shadalo base

As he jumped over the smoke he was badly hit by a ball of psycho energy. Ryu recoiled and saw the smiling face of Mbison, along with the 2 girls. "YOU!" yelled Ryu in astonishment "I thought you were dead!" "HA HA HA!" laughed Mbison "Think again! I have many bodies all over the world and plenty of thralls who I can take control of anytime I like!" "What?!" "You are a thorn I my side. I offer you one last chance to join. Accept or I will destroy you!" Ryu rose to his feet "Never!" "Very well, Juli! Activate the self destruct sequence!" "Yes, Lord Bison"  
  
"NOOOO!" Juli pressed a large a red button "Self destruct sequence initiated" Came a female computer voice "Base will explode in 10 seconds" "So long, Ryu. My organisation is all over the world, not least Thailand so this is no great lose. So long!" Bison laughed. Ryu hurled a fireball at him but Bison teleported out of the base. Juni jump kicked Ryu in the side of the head knocking him back then Juli jumped in the front. All the while the computer was still counting down "7" it said " Come on! We have to stop fighting! This base is goanna blow soon!" yelled Ryu, blocking Juni's next jump kick. But neither said a word and Juli attacked again, hitting "Why won't you listen!" Yelled Ryu in frustration "We obey only Mbison" "What are you robots? If the base explodes where all going to die!" "It will be worth it, if we do it for our master" "5" Both girls attempted to jump kick at the same time but Ryu cleared them out of the way with a hurricane kick. "I don't know about you, but I'm outta here!" "3" Ryu ran as fast as he could. He could see the exit in sight "2" He was almost there "1" He took a gigantic leap, hope to tumble through "0. Self destruct sequence activated" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sorry for the short chapter I had to go. I should post more in the afternoon or evening if your lucky 


End file.
